


Neighbors Aren't Always The Worst

by Radical_Succulent



Series: Neighbors Aren't The Worst [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis is not happy in the morning, M/M, No one is royalty, Prom's parents are jerks, but he likes prom so he's less mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radical_Succulent/pseuds/Radical_Succulent
Summary: “We live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall and one night I heard you crying and talked to you through the wall”  Prompto is not having the greatest night, and Ignis doesn't like being woken up early.





	Neighbors Aren't Always The Worst

One in the morning, it was one o’clock in the morning on a work night, and Ignis is not having any bit of this. He was about to bang on the wall and tell his neighbor to finish their unsavory acts at an appropriate hour. Not that there is such a time, but beside the point, he paused with his fist above the wall. No, his neighbor wasn’t doing anything grossly intimate, he was crying, sobbing is more like it. From the sound of his sobs he was trying to muffle them into something, but failing miserably. 

Now this left Ignis with two options, go back to sleep and pretend the crying isn’t there, or knock on the wall and ask about the well-being of his neighbor. Out of the kindness of his heart he knocked,

“Hello? Umm, Prompto? Are you alright?” He hoped he remembered the boy’s name correctly. He’d only saw the sunny blonde while passing in the hallway, but he always made sure to say hello to Ignis no matter where he was going or what he was doing. This sob choked off suddenly. A pause.

“Y-yeah, I’m s-sorry if I disturbed you. I-I’ll be quieter,” Prompto replied shakily. Well, that didn’t work like Ignis expected.

“No wait, Prompto, I didn’t want you to quiet down. You seemed upset, do you want to talk about it?” he rushed. Silence.

“Ummm, I know you have work tomorrow, and I don’t want to disturb you,” his voice quiet barely traveling through the wall.

“Prompto, what troubles me more than being tried for work is you crying alone in your apartment. I would much rather sleep a little less than normal and help you feel better, than sleep knowing you’re troubled,” he said sincerely. After a few seconds a small sniffle then,

“It’s stupid,”

“Not if it’s upsetting you this much,”

“My parents, t-they, they ditched me for our dinner. They promised that they would take a break from work, a-and I got us reservations for a nice r-resturaunt and I sat there for 2 hours waiting for them. Then finally when I heard from them all they said was they couldn’t make it, a-and then they hung up. I haven’t seen them for more than a day since was seven, and now I’m a moderately successful photographer, and I got stuff i-in the museum and a magazine! B-but they still don’t care. I thought that maybe... maybe if I did something good they would care about me, but whatever. It’s stupid,” Ignis didn’t know how to respond He didn’t want to sound insensitive, because Prompto obviously cares for his parents, but he knows that his parents are undeserving of Prompto and his affection.

“Would it be uncomfortable for me to go over to your apartment to make some tea? I feel this is a subject that deserves to be talked about face to face,”

“I don’t mind, but I don’t want to you to feel obligated,” Prompto spoke timidly. 

Ignis was already up, he got dressed in his comfiest clothes and even brought an extra  sweater for Prompto and his own teacups over. He went to the wall once more,

“I’m coming over now,” Ignis heard a murmur, most likely an ok, and he was off.

It only took a few second for Ignis to leave his apartment and head next door to the waiting blonde. As Prompto opened his door Ignis could see he wasn’t doing well. His face was splotchy, his nose raw and runny, and his eyes were rimmed red. The boys posture was drawn into his already small frame, he looked like he wanted to just disappear completely.

“Oh, Prompto, they don’t deserve your kindness if this is how they’re going to repay you, now come along I will have a cup of peppermint tea ready in no time,” Ignis wrapped an arm around the younger man and lead him to the small kitchen. “Here I brought this over,” Ignis held up the sweater, “It’s my favorite sweater when I’m upset. It’s super soft, and it kind of feels like a giant hug,” he finished his statement by throwing Prompto the sweater. 

“Thank you Ignis,” Prompto said quietly, “But why do you care about me so much, we only ever see each other in the hallway when we’re leaving or going or whatever, you know what I mean,”

“Prompto, I’m going to be honest. It’s purely selfish. You are an attractive young man, and the thought of you suffering all by yourself honestly, hurts me,” Ignis lifted the kettle off the stove and started to pour the water and steep the teabags, ”Tell me if I’m being too forward, but you are as radiant as the sun, and it is completely appalling that anyone would choose to not be a part of your life,” he walked over with the teas, “Believe me when I say this, anybody would be lucky to have you,” he smiled at Prompto's full body blush.

“E-even you?”  Prompto spoke shyly.

“Even me,” Ignis replied.

“Well how about this, you seem like you’re pretty angry about my parents standing me up. Why don’t you make up for them by taking me on a date,” Prompto cheekily replied. Now it was Ignis’s turn to blush, he was not expecting the shy boy next door to be so forward, but this wasn’t an opportunity he was going to miss out on.

“Deal, how’s this Friday at 7 sound? Why don’t we go to that small coffee shop, down the street. I know it’s not fancy, but it’s good first date material,” he asked with a smile.

“I’d love too, it’s a date,”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are greatly appreciated!   
> -Al  
> Come talk to me at my Tumblr  
> https://the-chocobaby.tumblr.com/


End file.
